


In wildness is the preservation of the world

by teskodanceparty



Category: Being Human, Being Human (North America)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teskodanceparty/pseuds/teskodanceparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes up with the taste of blood and less pleasant things on her tongue, her mouth dry with the knowledge of what they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In wildness is the preservation of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song 'Of wolf and man' by Metallica.
> 
> Slightly Spoilery for episode 2x05

Nora doesn't remember falling asleep, passing out, whatever they call it. Only that she wakes up with the taste of blood and less pleasant things on her tongue, her mouth dry with the knowledge of what they did ( _she, she did it, finally, such a long time coming, **god yes**_ ) when it comes crashing back down.

She always feels raw and exposed after the moon, like she's been scrubbed and scoured until her whole body aches, skin itching to free something she has no real control of. Now is no different than any time before except that she is naked and curled in against Conor's back. An arm (small, female, callouses on the heels of her palm) falls around her waist, rolls her away from Conor. He snores lightly but doesn't wake up.

"He's always been a deep sleeper, but the snoring he saves for the moon." Brynn whispers, smile bright white against the dirt and blood on her face.

Nora is smiling too, can feel it as Brynn  rolls them away from her sleeping brother, braces strong arms on either side of Nora's body and kisses her. Nora doesn't know what she expected, not that, not exactly, but god, what about Josh? What if Connor wakes up, what are they doing?

She tries to vocalize her thoughts, can't, but she tries, drags her fingers through dirty blond locks of hair instead.

Contact, skin on skin, someone's breath on her, it all sends her senses into overdrive normally. It's almost too much now. Brynn moans, wiggles her way to rest between her thighs and something stirs deep inside Nora.

"Do you feel her?" Brynn whispers, voice breathy and Nora's chest is heaving with how hard she's breathing, but she can feel it. It's like stretching after sitting for too long, she can feel phantom paws spread wide inside of her, feels the push of claws and how it's more gentle caress than show of force this morning.

Her eyes fall shut and she doesn't shove the younger woman away when her fingers trace over the scars across her abdomen before sliding lower. Her wolf; mostly sated and calm, yawns wide behind her eyelids, stretches in a way that reminds her of a cat and Nora would watch, spend hours in her own head, try to understand.

A clever flick of fingers draws a gasp from her mouth, but it's not unwanted now, no. She rolls her hips down against Brynn's palm, sighs as a second digit joins the first and twists and the wolf is just... _there_. Grinning in it's own way, waiting patiently for this hunger to be fed as well as the other has been. 

"Yeah," She nods, let's her head fall back against grass that was trampled flat by the three of them the night before, "Yeah I can." She says, smiles into it the next time Brynn comes back away from her neck and shoulders and brushes their lips together.

"Don't stop." She whispers, so they don't.


End file.
